creationfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGang: One Million Morons
is an episode of GoGang. It is a crossover with (cringes) The Loud House. Plot A conservative group called One Million Moms is trying to get rid of an episode of The Loud House for featuring a gay couple! Now, Sophie must stop this evil corporation! Cast *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Sophie the Otter *Andrew Rannells as Insecurity, B. Roadcast, God, and himself *Josh Peck as TGB1 *Steve Blum as Lemon *Mary Jo Catlett as Teacher *The Loud House cast as themselves Trivia *We are not kidding about The Loud House being the worst Nicktoon ever. **Yes, this also applies to its unnecessary spinoff, (shudders) The Casagrandes, because it's the exact same show. ***You can't change our minds on both subjects, by the way. Transcript (The episode opens with a panning shot of the skyline of New York City) Narrator: And now, it's time for Andrew's Pick, hosted by GoGang's #1 fan: Andrew Rannells! (Andrew opens his apartment door, and his lip sync is shitty) Andrew: Ahoy, fellow fanatics! Welcome to Andrew's Pick! Why don't you come on back to the galley? I'm cooking up a real treat for you! (walks to a red curtain and an oversized index card) We're gonna watch me favorite show, One Million Morons! Ta-da! Jacob: Boring! (Andrew's apartment is filled with telephones for some reason) Andrew: Well, if it isn't my less-than-amusing sidekick, Jacob the Dog. Jacob, say hello to the nice people. Jacob: (barks) I'm being held here against my will! Help! Andrew: ARRGH! (Jacob runs off) Jacob, come back! (searches around the house) Jacob? Jacob! (goes inside a cannon) Jacob, you in here, buddy? (Jacob lights the cannon's fuse with a match) Jacob: (barks) HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! Andrew: GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU GODDAMN MUTT!!!! ''(gets launched into the sky just like Team Rocket and screams before landing on a house, which promptly collapses) (Andrew returns to his apartment, covered in ashes) Andrew: Welp, roll the cartoon! (Title card and opening credits) (We see Sophie on her iPad. The camera zooms out to reveal nothing more than an average day at the GoGang HQ. TGB1 is masturbating in the corner, Insecurity is editing an E&E article, and Lemon is reading a Dragon Ball Z manga) Sophie: Well, it sucks that Nickelodeon isn't as good as it once was, but hey, at least we have The Lo- (An unnamed member of the gang who has never done anything significant until now draws a pistol, and Sophie hastily sticks her hands up. Then, she continues browsing on her iPad) (Suddenly, Sophie comes across an ad that says "CLICK HERE FOR FREE V-BUCKS!") Sophie: Well, it looks like Nickelodeon is acknowledging liberal reinforcements on the US Government, but what's this ad doing here? (Sophie clicks on the ad, and immediately gets redirected to a clip from 2 Girls, 1 Cup, and she gasps) Insecurity: What's wrong, Sophie? Did you accidentally get the FBI here again? Sophie: Lol no you fucking dumbass. From what I read, this group of soccer moms is trying to get rid of one of The Loud House's best episodes yet! They're blaming it on a gay couple of all things! We've gotta save the show! It's the best Nicktoon in a long time, and it's certainly better than Back at the Barnyard and Planet Sheen! Insecurity: How DARE you mention those great shows in vain?? Don't EVER compare them to the dumpster fire that's The Loud House!! (TGB1 turns around and skeets on Sophie's face) TGB1: Sophie, nobody likes Loud House. Lemon: Yeah, he has a point. It's common sense that it's the worst Nicktoon in the history of Nickelodeon. Insecurity: (sarcastically) Oh no! The Lewd House is in danger! Sophie: (wiping her face off with a Lysol wipe) Uh, you mean "Loud". Insecurity: Don't worry, Sophie! I'll get my emergency Shitty-Cartoon Rescue Kit! Sophie: Thanks, Insecurity, you're a real pal! (Insecurity heads to a comfortable recliner, and he falls asleep on it) Sophie: Goddammit. How am I going to stop them now?! Insecurity: (wakes up) Sophie, there's been something I've been wanting to say to you since the day we met. Goodbye. (tries to force her out of the door) TGB1: Can't you just put up with this yourself? Sophie: TGB1, you're a member of the GoGang just like the rest of us, and we deal with things together. TGB1: Alright then, I quit. out Insecurity: (struggling to get her out) For god's sake, not everybody has to like everything, Sophie; you're really starting to piss me off. And I haven't been this frustrated ever since my teacher pulled that joke on me. (We see a cutaway of Insecurity at school) Insecurity: (raising his hand) Can I go to the restroom? Teacher: I don't know, can you? (Insecurity stares at the audience, and the camera immediately cuts to a news report) B. Roadcast: Causalities are still coming in, with the motives unknown. Someone must stop this treacherous monster! (cries) (Flashback ends) Sophie: Sighs You're right. I guess I'll deal with it myself. as it looks like she's about to get pushed out of the HQ, Sophie begins to type something Lemon: What are you doing now? Sophie: Searching for the directions to the Loud house. Insecurity: Here, let me help you with that. pulls up the directions to a cliff Insecurity: Alright, that should get you to the Loud house. Sophie: Thanks! drives off, and TGB1 slinks back into the room TGB1: Is she gone? Lemon: Yep. We'll never see her again. TGB1: Heh. Not like we ever cared about her. Lemon, and TGB1 all begin to laugh, and we see Sophie nearing her "destination" Sophie: Okay, I should be here right, about- off the cliff NNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!! car crashes at the bottom of the cliff, and Sophie crawls out somehow still alive turns out that the Loud house is actually here Sophie: Hooray! walks up to the door and knocks on it Loud Sister answers the door Oldest Loud Sister: Whoa! Looks like another weasel got in the house! Jerk Jock, call the exterminator! Sophie: WAIT! I'm actually here to help you guys out with something! Oldest Loud Sister: Really? What? Sophie: Some organization called One Million Moms is trying to- Oldest Loud Sister: Hold on, let me round up everyone else. around TOMBOY AND GIRLY GIRL! ROUND UP EVERYONE ELSE! Tomboy and Girly Girl: YES OLDEST LOUD SISTER!!! and Girly Girl go and round up everyone else, we then cut to all 11 Loud siblings and Sophie in the living room Crappy Comedian: What are we even doing here? Average 21st Century Teenager: Can't I just take selfies instead? Not Dexter: What are you suggesting? Sophie: Settle down everyone! Now, I called you here because theres an organization called One Million Moms that's trying to ban one of your best episodes yet! loud siblings are dead silent for a minute, and then begin laughing their asses off Sophie: What? Why are you laughing? Rock Star: We just thought you said we had a show. We don't have a show! Goth: Yeah, besides, if we DID have a show? Why would people watch it? Who wants to watch a show about a household full of 11 siblings with only one boy and ten girls? Sophie: Lots of people do! Behind SpongeBob, it's the second most-popular show on Nickelodeon! loud siblings begin laughing their asses off again Jerk Jock: You're joking I know it! No show would EVER live up to the amount of popularity SpongeBob has! He's practically a king! Baby: SpongeBob! laughs Oldest Loud Sister: Don't you know how worthless our show would be - if we ever had one? It would be like an unfunny 90s sitcom, but with nothing changed to it! It would have "cliche" written all over it! All the episode plots would be predictable to death! The protagonist wouldn't have a personality, and none of the other characters would EVER receive character development! Sophie: Fine then! walking out I guess none of you care that this organization is against gay couples! ''NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD: Wait a sec, did you just mention a gay couple? As in, Black Kid Friend's pair of dads? Sophie: Yeah. NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD: What!? This is an absolute outrage! Orange weasel, we're going over to Black Kid Friend's! (Sophie and NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD head outside, but then we cut to God) God: I must stop this shitty crossover! causes the entire world to reset, killing the entire population of the Earth in the process see Sophie and the entire LH cast descending to Hell for starting a shitty crossover, while TGB1, Insecurity, and Lemon ascend to a higher plane of existence End see Andrew once again, and his lip sync is still shitty Andrew: Ahoy, children, I'm back! I hope all of you boys and girls enjoyed the show, because IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WALK THE PLANK! Stand By Andrew: Oh, sorry, kids. What I meant to say was, it's time for fan mail! (Blows a noisemaker) see black-and-white footage of pirates cheering Andrew: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, so get ready to blow milk out of your noses, because we're gonna open a letter! (Jacob, who has a fuse in his head, walks to Andrew with a piece of paper in his mouth that has "TGB1" written on it) Andrew: The "envelope" please, Jacob. (takes it from his mouth) Thank you, my furry assistant. Jacob: (barks) You're not welcome. Andrew: (sniffs) Hey Jacob, do you smell something? (notices the fuse) AAUUGGHH!!!! JACOB!!!! THAT FUSE IN YOUR HEAD!!!! I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT DOING THAT STUNT!!!! Jacob: I DIDN'T GET THE MEMO!!!!!! (The entire apartment explodes) (The smoke clears, and we see that Jacob is now a roast turkey, and Andrew is close to dying) Andrew: (Coughs up some of Jacob's fur) Welp, that's it for Andrew's Pick. Hooray! (Jacob collapses to the floor) (Episode ends) Category:GoGang productions Category:GoGang Category:Crossovers